This invention is a tool by which to lead flexible cable, such as telephone cable and television cable, through walls, wall space, and insulation.
Installation of telephone cables, television cables, and the like generally requires manipulating a flexible cable through the side of a building. The cable typically has to be fed through an inner wall, outer wall, and a body of insulation between them. In addition, there may be other impediments in the way of the cable making it difficult to feed it through the wall. The main problem is that the cable is not rigid. It is flexible, or even limp, and it is difficult or impossible to push it through walls, insulation, and so on.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple tool which is effective to lead a flexible cable through a difficult path such as the above-described walls and insulation.
In summary, this invention is a cable leader, including an elongated cylindrical body with a pointed leading end and a hollow tubular end. The tubular end cavity includes an axially tapered inner wall. In one embodiment, the inner wall includes a plurality of axially spaced circumferential bites of progressively decreasing diameter to engage and grip the end of a cable pushed into the tubular end. In another embodiment, the inner wall includes internal threads of progressively decreasing diameter for threading onto the end of a cable.